otou-chan, aku sayang padamu
by Shanazawa
Summary: tiba-tiba naruto meninggal dalam sebuah misi? apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Bolt bahkan belum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatinya.. itu... apakah sudah terlambat.. kenapa Bolt jadi cengeng begini? bagaimana dengan Hima-chan dan Okaa-chan?


-naruto milik MK! (Ah nyebelin!)-

Ooc, abal typo, dan sebangsa setanah airnya..

Happy reading

Only One shot

tes tes

air hujan turun dengan cepat membasahi bumi yg sedang berduka. Himawari, gadis kecil bersurai indigo dan bermata shappire itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada rok sang ibu. Uzumaki Hinata.

"okaa-chan"cicitnya memandangi sang kakak, bolt yg tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari altar pemakaman itu. "aniki"

Ada rasa sesal dihatinya, begitu dalam. Terutama kata2 terakhir yg dia ucapkan pada sang ayah.

"aku membencimu"teriak Bolt akhirnya mengeluarkan rasa sesak didadanya.  
"aku benci padamu, otou-san. Hiks" gumamnya pelan. Air mata yang bercampur air hujan tidak bisa membohongi siapapun, kalau Bolt sedang menangis sekarang.

"pria tidak perlu bicara banyak untuk saling mengerti"ucap Sasuke menepuk pundak Bolt.  
"ayahmu juga berbicara seperti itu pada edo tensei kakekmu, ayahmu sudah tiada, tapi kau adalah penerus dan masa depannya"

Sarada hanya diam mendengarkan sang ayah. Ayahnya mengalami hal yg sama, tidak. Ayahnya jauh lebih menderita. Nanadaime adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara satu-satunya sang ayah.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang masih bertahan didepan altar pemakaman sang nanadaime.

Hinata tak bisa bergerak sejak berjam-jam yg lalu, tatapannya tak lepas dari Bolt. Hatinya sakit, tapi shinobi sepertinya harus, bukan! tapi sudah menjadi takdir untuk semua shinobi untuk tegar dalam menghadapi kematian. Dia tahu itu, Naruto hampir mati berkali-kali. Tapi disinilah puncaknya, puncak dimana Naruto tak akan selamat, tak akan kembali dengan tubuh penuh perban, tak akan memberinya senyum 5 jari yg membuatnya tenang. Naruto pergi dengan bangga, sama seperti yondaime hokage. Meninggal untuk menyelamatkan generasi penerusnya.

Himawari sudah terisak. Entahlah, mereka sedang apa disini? Tapi pagi ini, otou-chan tidak membangunkan Hima-chan dan mereka sarapan tanpa otou-chan. Aniki tidak aneh kalau dia tidak sarapan bersama. Okaa-chan memasak sup sampai benar2 gosong. Semua orang yg berpapasan dengan mereka saat menuju tempat ini, memalingkan wajahnya. Sesekali memeluk okaa-chan atau pun Himawari dan berkata "aku tahu kau anak yang tegar Hima-chan"

"okaa-chan. otou-chan, kenapa foto otou-chan ada disana?"Himawari terus menarik rok Hinata tangannya menunjuk ke arah altar pemakaman.

"aniki! Okaa-chan itu Bolt-niichan. disana"ucap Himawari beralih menunjuk tubuh Bolt yg sudah berdiri didepan altar pemakaman.

'Udara semakin dingin. Tapi okaa-chan dan aniki tidak mau berteduh' batin Himawari.

"okaa-chan ayo pulang. Otou-chan pasti sangat khawatir"ucap Himawari menyeka airmata yg keluar dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"ne Hima-chan"jawab Hinata berusaha tersenyum.  
"Holt ayo pulang"panggil Hinata.

Makan malam hampir tiba, dengan kekuatannya yg masih tersisa Hinata memasak makan malam kesukaan naruto. Ramen. Sesekali disekanya airmata yg meluncur mulus dipipinya.  
Himawari merangkak naik ke atas kursi.

"okaa-chan dimana mangkok otou-chan?"tanya himawari melihat hanya ada 3 mangkok diatas meja. "otou-chan lembur ya aniki?"tambah Himawari melihat Bolt duduk disampingnya.

Deg.

Himawari bahkan tidak tahu kalau otou-chan tidak akan pernah pulang lagi.  
"dengar Hima-chan"ucap Bolt menatap Himawari, menghela nafas barang sesaat "kau tahu paman Neji?"

"huum"

"otou-chan sekarang tinggal bersama paman Neji, jadi dia tidak akan pulang untuk selamanya"

Himawari tampak berfikir,  
"okaa-chan"panggil Himawari "apa paman Neji tidak akan marah jika Hima-chan membagi bunga matahari untuk otou-chan juga?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis "tentu paman tidak akan marah"

Himawari meletakkan foto Naruto disamping Neji dikamarnya.  
"paman Neji tolong jaga otou-chan ya? Soalnya otou-chan orangnya ceroboh"ucap Himawari mengingat kelakuan Naruto yang tiap hari ceroboh.

Bolt yg mengintip dari luar hanya diam mematung, adiknya lebih tegar darinya. Pria macam apa dia? Harusnya Bolt bisa menjaga kedua orang yg disayanginya ini, bukan bersedih seperti ini.

'buk'

"aduh"Himawari tiba2 memukul Bolt

"aniki! Aniki bangun"teriak Himawari sembari memukul-mukul Bolt.

Mata Bolt mengerjap berkali-kali. Mimpi? Terasa sangat nyata. Himawari masih memukul Bolt dengan bantal.

"aniki!"pekik Himawari.

"nanti saja setelah otou-chan berangkat"bentak Bolt.

"menyebalkan"ucap Himawari kesal, mengembungkan pipi chubbynya.

Jika itu mimpi, apakah akan jadi kenyataan? Apa ayah akan meninggal. Lalu apa yg harus Bolt lakukan? Sebelum itu terjadi..

Bolt segera bangun dan menyusul Himawari.

"loh aniki?"tanya Himawari bingung jelas - jelas tadi tidak mau sarapan bersama. Hinata dan Naruto pun menatap Bolt heran.

"aku ingin makan bersama pagi ini"ucap Bolt duduk disamping Naruto

"tumben sekali. Tapi aku senang"ucap Naruto semakin semangat sarapan.

Hinata meletakkan nasi milik Bolt.

"ayah"

"ya"

"aku sayang padamu"

Naruto tertegun, pipi Bolt merona merah, cukup malu. Bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas memandang Bolt yg tidak mau memandangnya.

"aku tahu"ucap Naruto mengelus pelan kepala Bolt.

Jika memang ayah harus meninggal. Kapanpun itu, Bolt akan tegar menerimanya karena Bolt sudah mengatakan apa yg sebenarnya ada didalam hatinya. Yah meskipun dia tidak janji tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi.

Owari ^^v


End file.
